A congenic line of mice, on a B6 background, carries a small D2 interval associated with ethanol avoidance in a 2 bottle choice paradigm. Fine mapping of this interval to a 1 cM size is proposed. Recombinant congenic lines will be produced from this small interval to estimate the effect size of the locus, ALCP1. Multiple alcohol-related and other behaviors (possibly associated with high ethanol intake) will be assessed in this congenic strain to determine the pleiotropic effects of this locus.